


Behave

by OnlyTheInevitable



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Teasing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 03:56:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16548401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyTheInevitable/pseuds/OnlyTheInevitable
Summary: Mulder wants to try something new. Based on the Tumblr Prompts "Behave" and "You make a sound and it's game over." MSR Smut.





	Behave

**Author's Note:**

> This is total smut, lol. I got a double prompt for the Smut Prompt thing of 24- “Behave” and 41 - “You make a sound and it’s game over.” It took me a second to think of something, but here we are. Hope this works!

**** Ever since that first cathartic night of passionate release three months ago, they haven’t been able to keep their hands off each other. Maybe it was the aftershocks of seven years of pent up sexual frustration being unleashed. Maybe they were just trying to catch up on lost time. Maybe it was the fact he drove her insane with lust and could get her soaking wet from just a glance.

All she knew was that she’d never been so sexually satisfied before. They did  _ everything.  _ It was almost like a game between them. A challenge to explore every facet of their sexuality they could possibly think of. Some she liked more than others, god, she could still feel what he did to her in the shower last Thursday, but all had their own appeal.

As with everything, it started off with heavy petting, followed by one of them offering a possibility for the other to think about. It amused her that, even in the bedroom, they went back and forth between theories. Just instead of it being about the plausibility of bigfoot, it was about the intensity of their arousals.

“What if we switched?” he asked between nips at the skin of her neck.

“Hmm?” She’d been too focused on the tug of his incisor against her flesh to follow his train of thought.

He lapped at the sweat already pooling in the hollow of her neck before explaining. “Last time you ordered me around. It was hot to say the least,” his grin bared his teeth as he kissed his way in between the valley of her breasts, laughing as she  whined when he didn’t take the route she wanted. “What if we switched.” Another kiss above the navel. “As long as you’re comfortable with it.”

A lot of their sexual experimentation had involved domination, usually always her towards him. Which, she absolutely loved, but she was also eager to switch it up. She had a feeling he was worried his dominance would come across as some sort of misogyny, which is why he’d never asked, or maybe he was worried her past experiences would make her wary of giving her power over to a man. But it wasn’t just a man, it was Mulder. Mulder who respected and valued her more than anyone else in the entire world. To be honest, the thought of letting him do whatever he wanted, following whatever he said, was one of her most erotic fantasies. Something that, prior to three months ago, frequently visited her mind when her hand dipped under her panties as she lay alone in her apartment.

He placed a kiss right above her tuft of hair before withdrawing his body completely and standing in front of her prone, naked form. “What do you say?”

She leaned up so she was sitting on her dining table, where they  _ had _ just been eating, but as always one thing led to another. She smiled coyly at him and, in her most innocent voice purred, “I’ll do anything for you.”

He bit his smiling lip before kissing her softly on the mouth. He leaned back before she had a chance to deepen it and whispered seriously, “If you don’t want to do something, please tell me, okay?” 

He would die before he ever made her uncomfortable and it always filled her heart with love when he reminded her like this. She kissed him chastely for a moment before mimicking his whispering action, “I promise.”

With that established, the playful gleam in his eye returned and he commanded, “Lay back down.” Maintaining eye contact with him the entire time, she reclined so that her back reunited with the warm wood of the table. She gasped when he hooked his arms under her thighs and dragged her down so that her ass was flush with the end of the table, her short legs dangling in his grasp.

He walked forward so that he was in between her legs, his erection pressing right against her wet center torturously, she could tell from the devilish look in his eye that he was going to drag this out. He leaned over her so that a forearm was resting on either side of her head, bracketing her. His entire body as flush against hers and she squirmed to get some frictional relief.

His face was hovering over hers and the slow closing of his eyes and the slight flare of his nostrils were the only signal that her movements were having an effect on him. He opened his eyes again and gazed down at her. “I’m going to eat you out until you cum on my face,” he stated. She felt a gush of arousal seep between her lips onto him at his dirty talk. Though she arched an eyebrow and let out a breathy laugh. Last time when she was in control she demanded he do the same thing. She was expecting something else to say the least. 

He must’ve seen her skepticism because he added, “I’m not done. I’m going to fuck you with my tongue, but you aren’t allowed to make a sound.” His last statement was accompanied by a sadistic smile. To say she was vocal was an understatement, he just elicited it out of her. It was almost involuntary.

And he damn well knew that. “If you so much as whimper, I won’t touch you for a full minute as punishment.”

She grinned and he understood it as a challenge accepted. He kissed her once more before chiding, “Make a sound and it’s game over.”

He kissed his way down her body like he had earlier, except this time he didn’t stop at the tuft of hair, instead, he kissed his way through it until he was on his knees and his lower face was coated with her arousal. As soon as his tongue met her clit, she knew this was going to be hard. He lapped at her with the flat of his tongue and her body jumped. He laughed and wrapped his arms around her thighs to keep her in place. His laughter just sent vibrations through her body and she gripped the table with her fingers.

He started moving his tongue back and forth in the way he knew drove her crazy. A bead of sweat started gathering at her brow and she tried to focus on controlling her breathing so it gave her throat something to do other than cry out his name like she so desperately wanted to.

He went lower so that his tongue went inside her as his nose bumped against her sensitive bundle of nerves. She was pretty proud of herself at this point. Her lip was swollen from biting down on it, but she had been as silent as a mouse for the past few minutes of his ministrations.

He wanted her to lose though and she knew that as soon as he quickly changed tactics and his lips suctioned on her clit spontaneously. She gasped in a huge lungful of air in stunned pleasure and the sound reverberated through the walls of her apartment.

As if she had burst into flames, he completely let go of her. He didn’t get up from his knees, but he let go of her legs and he removed his mouth. She jolted from the loss and he ‘tsk’ed at her from between her legs. “You broke the rules, Scully. Next time it’ll be two minutes.” 

She thought he was just going to kneel there staring at her pussy until this excruciating minute was over, but of course, Mulder was a sexual enigma with or without his hands. She felt a cool stream of air blow over her exposed sex and she had to check herself from gasping again. She was so absolutely soaking wet from his saliva and her arousal, that the stream of air made her clit throb. He alternated this, going between streams of cool air and open mouthed exhalations, where she knew his open mouth had to have been right next to her. If she bucked just a little bit, she would meet with his lips again. However, as much as she wanted to do that, she wanted him to continue what he had been doing, and she knew she had to be good in order for that to happen.

She didn’t know how he counted this minute, but she thanked god when his arms wrapped around her quivering thighs again. He gave her no more instructions other than a stern “Behave,” before he continued making love to her with his mouth.

She was close when this all started, but there was something about being told to  _ behave  _ and being  _ punished  _ by Mulder that had her head lolling back and forth on the table. He’d returned back to suctioning her, but this time his tongue was also flicking back and forth against her nub as he slid two curved fingers into her. She could feel the hot coiling in her gut and she knew her orgasm was pending. If he stopped now it would be torture. She clenched her lips together as her sweaty hands clutched at the table.

She was practically clutching to him with her legs and, with one specifically well placed lick, her back was arching and she was spasming in orgasm. She knew her fingernails were scratching the table, but she didn’t care. Mulder rode out the orgasm with her, prolonging it as long as possible. When her spasmings became quivering, he got up so that he was leaning over her again.

He had a smug look on his face and she thought it was because he, yet again, rocked her world, but then he chided, “You whimpered.”

She thought he might’ve missed it with how preoccupied he had been, but there was no hiding it. He eased off of her and stood next to the table once more. “Go to the bedroom, we’re going to have to figure out what a suitable punishment will be.” She was confident it was going to be a good one from the way his cock twitched in the air as precum slid down the shaft.

It was so good it left a series of scratches on her headboard that matched the ones on the kitchen table.

 

And the ones across Mulder’s back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! -Nicole (Twitter/Tumblr: gaycrouton)


End file.
